Paralyzer
'' commercial prop.]] The Paralyzer (formerly known as the emergency pistol or just Pistol) is an emergency weapon that appears in Metroid: Zero Mission, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Metroid: Other M. It is chiefly used to stun enemies, and is only usable when Samus is in her Zero Suit. It gained the name "Paralyzer" in Brawl, which was reused in the Metroid: Other M Art Folio. It is likely to remain this way since. In Zero Mission When Samus Aran's gunship crashes on planet Zebes, she is not able to use her Power Suit, and is thus left with only her (then unnamed) "rather useless emergency pistol" and Zero Suit. It is listed just as "Pistol" in the Samus Screen. Single non-charged shots will destroy Shot Blocks and Bomb Blocks as well as open Blue Doors, but will have zero effect on the Space Pirates. It will automatically charge itself when not being fired, and fully charged shots will stun the Space Pirates long enough for Samus to run and hopefully escape or hide. It is also used to defeat the Ruins Test. This last-resort weapon becomes her only defense and lifeline in the raid against the Space Pirate Mother Ship until she defeats the Ruins Test and gains the Fully powered suit. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Zero Suit Samus uses the Paralyzer as her main weapon in this game. It can be used to stun enemies in a similar fashion to how it is used in Zero Mission. However, unlike Zero Mission, Samus can charge the Paralyzer and fire uncharged shots, which slightly increases the damage and the how long the enemy is stunned (Other M's also has this function). A new feature not seen in the previous game in which it appeared is the ability to transform it into the Plasma Whip to attack enemies and set them up for combos. Because of this function, it replaces the grapple beam used when Samus has her Varia Suit. It can also be used to tether onto ledges. In Metroid: Other M As stated, the Metroid: Other M Art Folio, a GameStop preorder bonus for Metroid: Other M contains the first use of the name "Paralyzer" outside of the context of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ingame, it is usable in the final Countdown sequence. However, unlike Zero Mission, Samus can charge the Paralyzer without having to wait for it to auto-charge, similar to its function in Brawl. It is kept in a black holster on her left thigh. The Paralyzer can also stun Zebesians with uncharged shots, unlike Zero Mission (though charged shots are still more effective) and open closing gates if Samus fails to slide under them. Official data ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "An auto-charging pistol. Stun enemies with charged shots." ''Art Folio'' Zero Suit Samus "When my Power Suit is deactivated, my Zero Suit is the outfit of choice. In the rare moments when my equipment malfunctions, this is all I have to rely on-fortunately, the streamlined design enables acrobatic movement and the Paralyzer is all that I need to get me out of tight spots." ''Metroid: Other M'' Samus Screen data "Effect: Renders enemies immobile for a while. Controls: Shoot with 1." Trivia *While Samus would normally be wearing the Paralyzer holster on her thigh, it is absent in cutscenes featuring the Zero Suit (including the cutscene preceding the Ridley battle and through the entire Sector Zero cutscene). It is possible that the developers overlooked this detail, as Samus will wear the holster if she dies before and after either cutscene. In the final cutscene where Samus retrieves Adam's helmet, however, she does have the Paralyzer holster. This is most likely due to the fact that she was preparing to use it. *Because she is holding Adam's helmet in one hand and she needs to have a free hand for wall jumping and grabbing ledges, Samus will always keep the Paralyzer holstered in Metroid: Other M unless she needs to use it. For this reason, she is unable to fire from ledges. *The Accel Charges has no effect on the charging time of the Paralyzer, though it may be that the Accel Charges are only compatible with the Power Suit's Arm Cannon. *Concept Art from Other M states that the Paralyzer has a laser sight and had changed from a concave shape to a convex shape. http://www.metroid-database.com/mom/artwork/gallery/english/momart88-paralyzer-gun.png Gallery File:First-Zero-suit.jpg|Possible early basis in Nintendo Comics System Image:ZS Samus.png|In-game sprite. File:ZSS.png Image:Metroidzero09.png|Ending image. File:Zss hanging.jpg File:Zss hallway.jpg File:Zss crawl.jpg File:Zss backside.jpg File:MZMad.PNG|Chisato Morishita File:MZMstandee.PNG File:Chisato Morishita with Paralyzer.png File:Chisato Morishita with Paralyzer again.png File:Chisato Morishita pose.png File:Horizontal 02 12.jpg|First 4 Figures Zero Suit statue File:Zero Suit Samus.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Ssbb mzm zss2.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' sticker File:Ssbb mzm zss1.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' sticker Image:Zero Suit Samus SSBB4.jpg|Samus displays her Plasma Whip. File:TrZs samus.jpg File:Zerosuit samus 071008c-l.jpg File:Basic04 070705d-l.jpg File:Zero Suit in MOM action.png|The Paralyzer is used in Metroid: Other M. ru:Парализатор Category:Armaments Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Electric weaponry Category:Recurring Items Category:Close-quarters weaponry